Ramen Soup for the Teenage Soul
by brightfairy8
Summary: Oneshot collections. Mainly sasusaku. Some naruhina, shikaino, and nejiten "I'm thankful for the fact that you're annoying. Does that mean I don't make a good girlfriend?" she asked, close to tears.


**AN: Just thought I should start updating this. This will be full of one-shots mostly sasusaku, but I****'ll****be**** addin****g **** a few others like naru****hina, shikaino, and nejiten**** For this one, it's all four couples.**** There also might be couple fics. In here centered on just one of these shinobi too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and that's that!!!**

**Happy Thanksgiving, Sasuke-kun!**

**Rating: K**

It was Thanksgiving, and the four couples were gathered in the Uchiha complex. After much protesting and exchanging of fists, Naruto had finally convinced the young Uchiha prodigy to have this year's Thanksgiving at his **(which is referring to Sasuke)** place.

Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't cook, so Sakura happily made the dinner for him. He had to swallow a huge amount of pride just so he could get his own girlfriend to do something for him. If it had been anyone else, he would rather have faced Itachi's Tsukiyomi than make himself look more humble in front of anyone. Sakura was the only exception.

Way to go Sasuke. You finally care.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Two couples sat on each side of the table. On the right side, Sasuke sat near the head of the table, and Sakura sat next to him. Ino and Shikamaru came next. At the other side of the table was Neji, who sat across from Sasuke, and Tenten. Next to them of course was Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata.

"Alright everyone! It's time for everyone to say what they're thankful for this year!" Ino happily exclaimed.

Ino was wearing a baby blue strapless dress. It hugged her curves and it looked quite pretty on her.

"Shika-kun! You have the honor of going first this year, so SHOOT!" she boomed.

Shikamaru Nara mentally groaned at this, _'Why must ladies be so troublesome__ especially her? Ah well. I guess it can't be helped..'_

Said boyfriend was wearing a red dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled and stopped at his elbows. Plain, black dress pants accompanied them.

He sighed before speaking.

"Ok. This year I'm very thankful for the clouds. I can look at them whenever Ino decides to rant-

"HEY!"

-and I'm also glad for having the most troublesome yet awesome girlfriend in the world."

"AWW!!! You're so sweet Shika-kuun!" Ino practically squealed. She went up to him and starting hugging him.

"Gah! Ino! Stop. I. Can't BREATHE!!!" Shikamaru screamed.

-

-

-

"HEY!! MY TURN!! MY TURN!!!" the number one hyperactive ninja exclaimed.

That ninja was none other than Naruto. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with a blue and orange striped tie and blue suit. He had matching blue dress pants to go with them as well.

"N-Naruto-kun. M-maybe we should let Ino go first-" Hinata started but Naruto cut in once more.

"No way! I want tell everyone here that I'm thankful for Hinata-chan, and obviously ramen too. I can never forget ramen, but I _definitely _and _absolutely _can never forget my dear Hinata-chan either!!! Believe it!"

Everyone at the table all sweatdropped, but at the same time they kind of thought that the little outburst was pretty cute too. And why was that?

Hinata was as red as an apple. She was wearing a thin, silky lavender dress with white, ghostly long sleeves, and to top it off, she was madly blushing.

_'W-Wow N-Naruto-kun r-r-really c-__cares ab__-about m-me!' _Hinata happily thought to herself.

"N-naruto-k-kun. I care about you too," Hinata quietly said, but everyone caught on what she was saying.

"YATTAI! Thanks Hina-chan!" Naruto screamed. He then tackled Hinata into a bear hug.

_'N-Naruto-k-kun…he's so c-close t-t-to me' _Hinata thought as she blushed even harder. Somehow, she still managed to return his bone-crushing yet warm and almost-tender-like hug.

-

-

-

"Alright Naruto, it's Neji's turn," Tenten said with the slightest hint of a growl coming from her throat, "you two can get cozy later."

The two abruptly stopped hugging each other and quickly sat down. Hinata was ready to faint but she calmed herself down before that could happen again. Old habits tended to die hard in the shinobi world these days.

Naruto, on the other hand, still had a bright smile on. It made him look like a cute 5-year-old.

-

-

"Someone's jealous," Neji said while smirking.

"Hmph! You know you want to!!" Tenten said while pouting.

-

-

Neji wore formal attire, like all Hyuuga men usually do. He had a black suit, a black tie, and black dress pants on.

"I was destined to be thankful for-

_BONK!_

"Neji! I thought we agreed that you would get rid of that word in your vocabulary!"

-my girlfriend-

Another _BONK _was earned by Neji.

"HEY QUIT IT I WASN'T DONE!" Neji roared at Tenten.

Tears sprung in Tenten's eyes.

"Do you –hic- not care about –hic- me –hic- anymo-hic-ore?" Tenten sobbed.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Aw jeez. This is a total drag," Shikamaru said while yawning.

"SHIKAMARUU!! LET THEM HAVE THEIR MOMENT!" Ino screamed.

"OW! STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TROUBLESOME, JERK?"

-

"HEY SHUT UP YOU GUYS! THERE'S STILL SASUKE AND SAKURA!" Naruto shouted with that huge mouth of his.

-

-

-

Finally everything was quiet. The three couples glanced at Sasuke and Sakura.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura wore a red spaghetti strapped dress with white frilly material at the bottom.She also wore a necklace with a pendant that had the symbol of the Uchiha clan engraved on it.

The fan was a locker, and inside of it was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura with Sasuke's arm around her shoulders. It was taken shortly after he had asked her out during their sophomore year at Konoha High.

Sasuke wore a light blue dress shirt with dark blue stripes that was also rolled up above his elbows. He had navy blue dress pants accompanying them.

Right now Sakura looked like she wanted to go somewhere very far away from the current situation at hand.

It had gotten unusually quiet. Her boyfriend may be quiet, but this was a whole new story.

_'It's too qui__et. What should__ I do?'_she wondered.

-

-

Sasuke's bangs were covering his eyes, which were closed, so either way, no one could really read the expression on his face.

After a few seconds, he opened them and let out a long sigh.

"Dobe?"

"Yeah, teme?" Naruto said.

"I'm thankful for having you as a best friend because even though you're an idiot and a total moron-

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE Y'KNOW!"

Sasuke continued as if he hadn't heard him at all in the first place

-you're also a hyperactive, knuckle-headed, caring dobe."

Naruto gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Aww-wait! Did you just call me dobe, again?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"TEME!!"

"Dobe."

"Possessive jerk."

"Moron."

"Enough already!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm not finished yet," Sasuke said while giving Naruto the famous Uchiha glare.

-

Sakura sweatdropped at his reply.

_'He's so stubborn.'_

-

"Hey Hyuuga."

"What is it, Uchiha?" Neji asked, but not in an unkindly manner.

"Even though you're a total moron talking about destiny-

"HEY I/HE'S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!!!" Neji and Tenten exclaimed.

-you're still a fair rival."

Neji stared at Sasuke for a split second before replying, "Hn. Fair enough, I suppose."

-

-

"Oi, lazy ass."

Shikamaru who had his eyes closed opened them before yawning openly. "What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke paused for a few moments. What could he say-?

_'Oh…__I know,__'_ he thought while smirking.

"You're a real smart ass-

"Aw jeez," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

-but you're also quiet and not annoying."

"Heh," Shikamaru chuckled, "that's because talking is just way too troublesome-

"SHIKA-KUUN!!" Ino suddenly whined.

-but hey. Ino here makes up for all the talking that I don't do."

Ino sweatdropped while shaking her head in an amused manner.

"Shikamaru, you're so weird sometimes y'know that?"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru replied before letting his mind wander to his daydreaming of the clouds once more.

-

-

-

"Does that mean I'm not a good girlfriend?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Sasuke smirked at her question.

_'I knew this was coming.'_

When Sasuke spoke there was a hint of amusement in those black orbs.

"No. You may be annoying, but that's in a good way. I'm thankful for that."

Sakura was confused.

"You…like it when I'm annoying?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Why?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Because the fact that you're always annoying makes my day."

"Really? How?"

Sasuke's smirk became wider.

"Like this."

And he kissed her.

-/-/-/-/-/-

"OI! GET A ROOM, TEME!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke slowly pulled away. Then, he bonked Naruto on the head.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sakura," Sasuke said to Sakura

Sakura's face was a deep shade of red, but she managed to return those words before her mouth went completely dry.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Sasuke-kun."

**AN: Well that's my first fic. in this collection of mine. Pretty long too. So..**

**Good? Bad?**

**R&R! It builds encouragement for moi!!!**

**Ja! And Happy Post Thanksgiving**** to you folks**


End file.
